The Promise
by InfernoXXAngel
Summary: Rose and Adrian join together after she kills Dimitri. When Rose returns to the Academy everything slips out of bounds for her and her friends. Only a few chapters left until the end!
1. Chapter 1

The bubbles that appeared every time I flew on an airplane disappeared in a pop one by one. Finally I fell sound asleep after a whole month of restless turning and twisting under the covers. Unfortunately, that peaceful time abruptly was cut short when the plane landed. I knew what was waiting for me in the airport from the moment I stepped inside.

He had said he would give me the money in trade for a chance at my heart when I returned. I'd never actually planned to return but I don't have a one-track mind. How could I stay when my father was threatening to take me back himself? I would miss Russia but obviously I didn't belong there.

My heart pounded aggressively in my chest as I thought about what was next. Would I return his love for me under the weight of his charm? Or would I break his heart and risk the wrath of Tatiana? Suddenly, I realized that I did not care about any of this- especially not the Queen Bitch. And all of my doubts vanished from my head.

It was like I could sense his presence getting nearer as I collected my luggage. When I felt his arms around me seconds later I was expectant. He pulled away and there were tears in his eyes, he really had it bad for me.

"Little dhampir, I thought the Strigoi had won the fight this time." He smiled.

I returned his smile,"Hey, Ivashkov, looks like you were crying, who beat you up this time?"

Adrian picked up my luggage and swung it over his shoulder like it was air.

"Nah, I just woke up, it _is_ three in the afternoon you know?"

I groaned," Oh, no, that damn nocturnal schedule is something I definitely didn't miss."

"Hmm, of course you wouldn't, little dhampir," he cocked his eyebrow, "You damn right missed me though, I'm unforgettable."

I nudged him playfully, "If you think so Romeo."

"I have a surprise waiting for you outside!" he boasted.

"Is it a black limo?" I sighed.

He faltered," Fuck, will I ever impress you?"

Smiling I said, "Maybe one day."

The warmth of his soft breathing on my neck lulled me to sleep. I had a horrible nightmare. The scene was at the night when I killed Dimitri. It plays over repeatedly in sleep.

"Roza, you'll never be able to kill me," he slurred, "you love me too much. You chose me over the princess and you will forever choose me."

I was shaking then, "Stop! You are a liar all of you are. You feel nothing because you have no soul."

"Rose, you weren't thinking that when you were gladly my blood-whore. Truthfully, I expected better from you."

I growled, "I'd kill you if you didn't have my stake."

Dimitri laughed and threw the stake into the air and I caught it. He moved so close to me that I got chills. When I realized that it was because of him being a Strigoi and not because of my love for him I moved back.

"Kill me Rose, if you have it in you." He taunted.

I would do it, one step closer… and I plunged my stake into my lover's chest. I'd fulfilled our oath that we'd made and I would kill myself too…

"Rose, Rose!" Adrian's voice broke through my dream and brought me back to reality, "are you okay? You were screaming… in Russian. When did you learn Russian? I guess Belikov taught you, right? Because I know he was-

"I killed him!" I shouted.

He shook his head, "No Rose, he was already dead-Strigoi. Wait, is that why you? To kill him? It's okay, I'm here for you. Now why don't you really tell me what happened?"

By time the one hour ride to St. Vladimir's was over so was my story. Adrian had been very understanding and maybe he and I could actually work out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adrian and I exited the limo to my surprise I found that I was happy to be back.

"Lissa," I tugged on his arm, "I have to go see Lissa."

"Sure, I'll take your bags to my room."

I smiled at him and then ran to the girls' dorm, thankfully no securities were there, and then I ran up the stairs. When I arrived to Lissa's door I knocked quietly. Moments later a sleepy Lissa opened the door, but as soon as she saw me her eyes widened and she rubbed them.

"Oh my God, Rose is that you?" she gasped.

I smirked, "The one and only."

For a moment we just stood there in her door staring at each other, and then suddenly she hugged me.

"Oh, God it really is you isn't it? That means I'm not going crazy." She cried.

It shocked me when I felt hot tears running down my cheek.

"I missed you too much, Liss, I had to come back."

She frowned, "You are staying, right? They would let you back in, everyone thinks you went on a Strigoi killing spree."

"Technically, I did."

She raised an eyebrow.

I hesitated, "I'll tell you later, you should go back to sleep."

She shook her head, "Do you really think I'm going back to sleep now that you're here?"

I sighed, "I guess you'll have to come with me then."

She squealed, "Can't wait to tell Christian..."

As we were descending the stairs chills ran down my spine from the cool air that slap my body continuously, and suddenly Adrian came into view.

He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

Lissa's eyes widened, "What's going on here?"

I blushed, but Adrian answered, "Rose and I are a couple now."

Lissa smirks, "About damn time… I was wondering when it would happen. Gosh, you two really look nice together you know? When's the wedding?"

I laughed, "Slow down Liss."

"It will be as soon as she's ready, I was born ready." Adrian joked.

My heart warmed at the sound of his laugh, he loved me. Would I ever be able to return his infatuation? Adrian's pull toward me was as strong as metal on a magnet. Mine to him was undecided yet, but I'm sure it was good.

I smiled at him, "Who knows, maybe it might actually happen someday, Lissa. This guy's a real charmer."

Adrian's faced rejoiced as he took my hand in his, it was warm and I rubbed it with my thumb as he blushed slightly.

He looked at me, "You are going to finish school right?"

I stumbled, "There's no way they'd let me back in …"

He threw his arm around my neck, "If it's up to this hottie here, Rosemarie Hathaway. You'll be back in school by tomorrow."

I smiled up at him, because I knew it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat face to face with Kirova and was trying very hard not to smirk or laugh in her face. I really missed Lissa and would do anything to be student here again assuring that she was protected by all means. My other reason why? Come on… he's fucking clear, and he was going to help me win my space in St. Vladimir's back.

"So it is true that you left on a Strigoi killing spree?"

I nodded, "Yes, they killed people who I loved."

Kirova smiled, "And not just them. Other Moroi and remember- "

I sighed, "They always come first I know."

Kirova raised an eyebrow, "So you're back? For good I mean? You came here on your own? And you're not going to run away with the Princess again?"

I crossed my fingers and smirked internally there were no promises on the latter, "Yes I am back, and I'd like to continue my studies if you don't mind."

Kirova hesitated, "Well, Ms. Hathaway, you have a very bad but good record..."

Adrian looked at her, "My great-aunt thinks what Rose did was commendable, she wouldn't be too happy if you let her go."

Kirova finished, "But luckily, for you…. The good slightly outweighs the bad. You can start your classes again in two days."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She sneered, "You can stop sucking up now, you've already gotten in."

I finally smirked, "You don't have to say that twice."

Kirova rolled her eyes, "Welcome back."

When we came out, all of our stored laughter erupted.

Adrian snickered, "Did you not see her face? "Luckily your good outweighs your bad" She is such an ass."

Lissa chuckled, "The funniest part was when she asked the truck load of questions like you weren't capable of coming back here on your own."

I smirked, "At least she was aware that it was all an act."

Adrian bowed playfully, "Well played comrades,"

I laughed uneasily. I always used to call Dimitri that before he turned into a soulless monster and I killed him. The littlest memory of him hurt like a broken leg, and that's why I was going to get rid of all of them. My brain would no longer take the route down that memory lane again. Adrian and Lissa would cure me of it all, and I would have fun with it. I'd have fun smiling when I knew I was cringing inside. I'd frown when I felt like I was on top of the goddamn world. I would be Rose, and I would live freely and party like I used to. And Adrian and Lissa were coming along for the crazy ride.

I tipped my imaginary hat, "Of course, couldn't have been done better."

Lissa tipped on her toes and lifted her nose into the air, "I got the lead role of the ignored Princess."

We all cracked up again until we heard Kirova's voice start to travel around the corner and we definitely made a run for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa looked hopeless searching through her wardrobe over and over. I sighed and pulled out a sparkly navy blue cocktail dress and held it up to her.

"Cool down girl. It's not like you're going to see the queen. You're just going to my welcome back party."

Lissa's eyes widened, "Just? Oh Rose! Never say just. You're my sister that I never had. So don't you ever talk like that again or I-"

Rose laughed, "Like I said you need to cool down Liss."

Lissa sighed and scratched her hair, "I guess you're right."

Rose grabbed her wrists lightly, "I am right."

Lissa was the reason I was still alive today, literally. Even though she didn't find out until about a year ago, I would've been dead if it weren't for her spirit powers. And she was the reason why I didn't join Dimitri in the Strigoi life when he had offered. I mean, come on, invincibility was cool. But if I couldn't protect Lissa it was a no deal. Strigoi don't stay together long, so if I had succumbed to the Strigoi life, it was a likely chance that Dimitri would've lost interest in being my partner. God, I really have to stop thinking of that guy.

She smiled softly and hugged me, "Promise that you'll never leave again, Rose."

I nodded, "Never."

I was throwing myself into rough waters making all of these promises. If I don't watch out, I'll soon be drowned in them. It's not like any promise is more important than the other because if they were, it was too late for me to think of it now anyway. A promise was a promise, and like with sex, once you o it, you can't go back, or be forever fucked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lissa and I giggled and rushed to put on our party clothing. Adrian or Christian, or both were waiting at the other side of the door to collect their ladies.

"ONE SECOOND!"

I slid on my black dress and the ridiculously high shoes that Lissa had bought for me. I had insisted on wearing black tonight because it was what I knew I wore best.

I whispered, "Hurry up, Lissa!"

She whined, "I'm trying the straps for these shoes are too complicated!"

There was a knock on the door again I was getting irritated, "Hold your horses!"

About two minutes later we opened the door.

Adrian and Christian grinned.

"Hmph, you'd better looked better than J-Lo taking forever in here." Adrian joked.

Christian raised an eyebrow at Lissa and held out a hand, "Shall we?"

Adrian, Christian, Lissa and I stepped into the party in style.

"There she is!" said a familiar voice.

I was puzzled, "Mason?".


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at the stranger with the familiar face that was smiling at me. God where was my voice when I actually needed it?

Mason waved a hand in front of my face, "Rose? Hello… anyone in there?"

I cleared my throat to strengthen my voice but it came out strained, "Mason, hi."

Mason grinned, "So your back for good I hear?"

I nodded slowly and muttered, "Looks like you're back to."

Mason's face twisted in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

My eyes widened, "I thought you were dead…"

Mason's face went dry, "Are you serious? Why'd you think that?"

God! Why was he acting so clueless like he didn't remember when he got killed and I cried my fucking eyes out for him and I don't cry! It was my fault that he had died but here he is…

I looked so confused, I could feel it I turned to Lissa for help and she hung her head, "Tell me.."

Lissa sighed, "Okay, while you were busy killing that girl Strigoi I saved Mason okay? I had him in hiding for a while to keep you out of shock. It was only for your good though, I swear. "

I felt indescribable at that moment and I just stared at them, "Oh god… Mason, you didn't die. I'm so …."

Mason touched my shoulder softly, "Happy?"

I nodded slowly, "In some way… but I meant to say shocked."

The slight hurt was visible on his face, he smiled sadly, "I die and come back again and you still don't love me?"

I looked elsewhere in the room to avoid his eyes, "I'm with Adrian now. Maybe if you hadn't died it could've been us. But this is too weird for me right now…"

Mason nodded in understanding, "It's okay… time heals all wounds right?"

I shuddered slightly, "Huh. Not this one."

Mason pushed his hands in his pockets and hung his head, "I had bought something for you for your welcoming but… since you're with Adrian I guess you can't accept this right?"

I smiled softly and touched his arm, "Of course I can… but just to let you know you're not missing anything here. I'm damaged goods, probably so damaged I can't be fixed in any way possible."

Mason looked up and pulled a beautiful black and silver chain out of his pocket and put it around my neck he looked at me with shining eyes, "It goes great with this dress, and it looks beautiful on you, you look beautiful."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you…"

Adrian cleared his throat, he was scowling. I smiled internally, how quick males get jealous.

"Want to dance before you have to make your speech Rose?"

I raised an eyebrow then smiled, "Okay."

As Adrian took my hand I gave Mason an apologetic smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian spun me around and dipped like an expert. He was gazing into my eyes as the world spun around us and then I felt like I felt on top of the world. As I stared back into his green eyes I was becoming a bit hypnotized by the dreaminess of them.

Adrian chuckled as the song ended and he bowed. He led me to the front of the room where the stage was and we stepped in front of the mic.

He cleared his throat and smirked, "Hello everyone. We all know why we're here right?"

The crowd erupted in to cheers and he nodded excitedly, "Yup. Our Rose is back… from defeating the Strigoi!"

Everyone lifted their glasses while Adrian made the toast; he smiled at me, "To Rose, the upcoming best guardian of all time, here here."

The crowd smiled, "Here, here!"

I smiled and whispered in Adrian's ear, "What's in these glasses?"

He smirked, "Chardonnay of course."

I gasped, "What if Kirova comes in here? She'll smell it…"

Adrian grinned and gestured to the back of the room, "She is giving out the drinks."

The crowd cheered, "We want to hear Rose!"

I smirked, "Hello everyone."

They cheered loudly and I smiled, I felt really important.

I cleared my throat and grinned, "So… I've been gone for a while, and I can tell that you guys missed me… a lot. But I just want you to know that my leave wasn't in vain. I killed about seven Strigoi then lost count. But what I'm mostly proud of is that… I killed the strongest Strigoi that was out there…. Dimitri Belikov."

The room was quiet, I heard silent speaking everywhere. And even though it was deadly quiet, their almost non-existent whispers, made me feel claustrophobic. My hand started to travel up to my throat but Adrian caught it looked deep into my eyes and nodded.

I swallowed hard and laughed nervously, "It practically beat the shit out of me but I did it, right? So… cheers?"

They shouted back, "Cheers!"

I hugged Adrian and walked off of the stage not able to take the stares anymore. Another song started playing.

Adrian raised an eyebrow, "Want to dance?"

I shook my head and sat down. That speech had taken a lot out of me, I had faced the truth, and Dimitri was gone. For good this time- never coming back, I sighed.

Adrian got me another drink and sat down beside me, I took it.

"Hey," he said concerned, "you'll be alright. I know it; I'll make you happy or die trying."

I smiled sadly, "I'm not worth it, as I said earlier, damaged. Go find a royal Moroi girl who can make you happy."

Adrian frowned and pursed his lips, then stared at me, "Rose… you say that again and it'll upset me. I'm going to let you slip away with that this time. But I want you to know now, so this doesn't come up again. I don't want a fucking Moroi, I want you. I need you."

He smiled softly and touched my cheek, "I love you."

My cheeks flushed slightly and I looked into his deep green eyes and I knew he was sincere.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

We were walking out the door because the party had ended when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, I sighed and turned around to look into Mason's sad blue eyes, I gasped slightly.

He scratched his hair nervously, "Um… I was only wondering if you were okay… the thing with Belikov I mean…"

I smiled and gritted my teeth, thanks a lot Mason, "He's dead, Mason. I'm okay, like you said 'time heals all wounds 'right?"

Mason nodded slowly, "Yes, I guess so. Have a good night's rest Rose."

Adrian stepped in front of me politely and smiled at Mason, "She will, but she won't if you don't beat it."

Mason's mouth twisted, "Watch it Ivashkov, if you come any closer to me, I'll be beating something alright."

I laughed flippantly, "Hey! I think we should all head to our dorms. Don't you agree Lissa? Christian?"

Lissa nodded quickly and Christian faked a yawn, "Yeah, we are all so darn tired."

I looped my arm through Adrian's and waved Mason goodbye, things weren't turning out as good as I expected them too, I had just came back and I was already causing trouble, unintentionally! We walked to the girls' dorm.

Adrian looked down at me and pushed his hands into his pockets, he smiled, "You're going to be okay right?"

I nodded returning his smile, "I wouldn't worry about me being okay."

He tilted his head, "You sure? I mean with you seeing that dead guy and all tonight…"

I laughed, "Dead guy? Seriously? Mason looks quite alive to me."

Adrian frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not lively enough for you?"

I gripped his arm lightly, "No, that's definitely not what I was meaning babe. I don't think about Mason in that way. I never did."

He nodded, "Okay." Adrian eliminated the space between us and kissed me softly on the lips. When he pulled away slowly I looked up at him in surprise. He smirked, "Good night, Rose."

I blinked and my voice came out weird, "Good night Adrian."

He touched my cheek, "Sleep well okay? No bad dreams tonight, right?"

I nodded and smiled softly feeling strange in the stomach, "I'll try…"

Adrian smiled, "Good."

I watched him walk away through my window, he looked heavenly. I hugged my chest and smiled, and it felt divine, to know that he was all mine….at least that's what I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian POV

Chilling breeze hit my face repeatedly as I walked to my guest room. I put my hand over my face and watched the ground to know where I was going. I heard silent breathing so I looked up; standing about an inch away from me was no one other than Mason Ashford.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

Mason shrugged, "You know what I want…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Mason nodded, "Yes, of course you do."

I sneered, "No time for games Ashford, spit it out or I'm gone."

Mason smiled sinisterly, "I want her and you know it, and I'm going to get her back. You're bad company."

I scoffed, "You… are fucking crazy. Get a life loser, Rose doesn't want you, she never did and she never will."

Mason frowned, "You'll never be able to love her like I would."

I shrugged, "I hope not, you're a psycho bastard."

Mason shook his head, "What is she thinking; I would rather anyone but you for her."

I politely stepped to the left and continued walking, I muttered, "Crazy ass…"

As I expected when I opened my door he was there waiting for me stretched out across the sofa.

"Hello my dear." I said grinning.

He ran across the room into my arms gleefully and I caught him and he kissed me passionately.

I smoothed down his silky black hair and smiled, "Missed me didn't you?"

He nodded starting to take off my shirt, "Why can't we be a real couple Adrian?"

I frowned, "It will hurt Lissa and Rose. So let's keep this locked in the closet just for their sake, now when they graduate we can elope."

Christian grinned touching my chest, "And never come back?"

I nodded in agreement, "Just you and I, forever."

Lissa POV

I was tossing in my bed wondering why I couldn't fall asleep, it's been like this for the past few months now, and something has been pulling on my conscience. I don't know what it is but I sense that it is so horrible I will wish that I never found out, and that freaking scares me- a lot. The pain is almost too much to bear with the side effects from using spirit I feel like I'm losing myself. Slowly, oh, but surely. I need to talk to someone, anyone would do right now. No… more pain doesn't cancel out current pain, it just replaces it for a while. But that original pain just comes right back.

"No!" I screamed helplessly as my hand shakily put pressure on the razor at my wrist, crimson blood seeped out, I sobbed lightly.

There was a sudden knock on my door, my head was spinning and my eyes were blurry in the darkness the knocking didn't help, "Go away!"

I heard a sigh, the door knob jiggled slightly then the door opened.

Rose gasped, "Oh, why Lissa why? Oh god I have to get help!"

I blinked, "I'm fine, I didn't mean it, I didn't want to! I had to! Please understand Rose, I know you will."

She shook her head sadly, "What did you do Lissa?"


	9. Chapter 9

I tried to touch her but she hit my hand away and hissed with her voice breaking from hurt, "Leave me alone Rose, I thought you'd understand!"

"It was only for your good, Lissa."

She stared at me accusingly with those big green eyes, "I was better off in my room alone. No one asked you to care."

The nurse smiled softly at me, "It's only the side-effects from the drugs, and I can assure you she'll be better after she's had some rest. Ignore how she's acting at the moment."

I nodded and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

The nurse smiled apologetically, "You can sit in the waiting room but not in here."

Reluctantly I stood up and got my ass out of there. If I was the old Rose I would've argued and asked if she didn't know who I was, I would get up in that bitch's face but I wouldn't because I'd changed and changed people don't-

"Hey. Is everything okay? I heard what happened."

My eyes widened and I blinked at Adrian, I asked quietly, "What do you mean you heard? Is there a rumor going on about Lissa being suicidal?"

Adrian shook his head, "No you see I-'

Christian appeared in the office breathing heavily, I could see he'd run here the moment he was told, "Is she okay?"

I nodded, "They said if I hadn't caught her she would've done more damage…"

Christian looked at me questioningly.

I swallowed hard and rubbed my temples, "She's been using spirit again."

Christian and Adrian exchanged a glance, "Why… nothing's happened lately."

"At least nothing's happened that I know of." Adrian added.

I frowned, "Most likely she's been doing it on animals. And I know having two people connected to her spirit is helping with the pain. I wonder why she did it, the thing with Mason I mean."

Christian touched my shoulder, "She obviously did it for you Rose, because she thought that you'd react the exact way you did to his death."

I sighed, "But what was the point? I still felt everything, now I'll never get over this."

Mason entered the room quietly, "You'll never get over what?"

"Your death and resurrection." I smiled slightly.

When we heard Lissa's voice we all turned to look, she was saying something to that nurse, and the nurse bowed and entered the waiting room.

Her eyes drifted between Christian and Mason, "Which of you are Mason Ashford?"

Mason's mouth quirked, "I am."

She smiled, "The princess has requested your presence."

Mason nodded at me and left the room. I stared at his back in disbelief, and then turned my head slightly to see why Lissa called for him. But my eyes met a blank faced Lissa pulling across the curtain.

I whispered, "Seriously?"

I was quite offended, when did Mason and Lissa become best friends?

Mason POV

I hung my head and stuffed my hands into my pocket as I walked into the room.

"Mason," she said softly, "come here please."

I slowly walked over to her, "Yes, Lissa?"

She smiled radiantly, "I really needed to see you. I wanted to ask you a question."

I nodded and my toes fidgeted in my leather boot, "Shoot."

Lissa frowned, "Has Christian been acting funny to you lately? Is there some other girl he has been spending time with?"

I shook my head vigorously, "Absolutely not."

She squinted her eyes, "Why did you hesitate? Are you covering for him?"

I stammered, "N-No, I swear."

Lissa frowned thoughtfully she pulled me closer then kissed me, I was shocked and looked at her not knowing what to feel.

She smiled, "You are going to watch him for me and find out why I can't get any rest."

I nodded uncertainly, "Okay… I guess."

She smiled, "Great, you can leave now."

As I walked out of that room I could tell my expression was weird by the way the others looked at me. Nonexistent shudders rippled down my spine and I felt like my world was suddenly not real, so if it wasn't I'd do what Lissa told me, I'd be her spy and figure that bitch out.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at Mason, "So?"

He blinked as if recovering from a reverie, "So what?"

I sighed, "What did she call you in there for?"

Mason looked everywhere in the room except at me, "I think she wanted me to tell you something."

I nodded, "Okay."

He looked up at me with a gaze that surely had a hidden message in it, "In private."

Adrian quickly stood up, "I don't think that's quite a good idea. I think he's lying, Lissa would never send him to tell Rose something alone."

Mason rolled his eyes, "I'd never lie about something like that."

I put my hand on Adrian's arm, "I'm fine, he's my friend and I trust him."

Mason smiled, "Good."

He gestured for me to follow him outside and I did. My conscience was telling me that whatever Mason told me would probably affect my life as much as Lissa's. The chilling breeze pinched irritably at my skin and I squinted my eyes.

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Now, what is so important that you had to take me out here, I'm practically dying already."

Mason looked around then ducked his head down closer to mine, "Lissa thinks that Christian is seeing someone else behind her back."

I scoffed, "That's not possible, because she knows that he loves her."

Mason gritted his teeth, "That has nothing to do with it, love doesn't mean a thing when it comes to lust. And who knows, maybe he doesn't love her, but the other person."

I frowned, "Well whoever this person is they're the worst, because everyone knows Lissa and Christian are a couple and even if he came onto them they should've told her."

Mason nodded and scratched his hair, "You know, I think she suspected it was you."

I gasped, "Oh no, why would she think that."

Mason shrugged, "You're a men's lady."

I bit my lip, "Uh huh."

Mason touched my shoulder, "Hey, for what it's worth, I don't think that she thinks that you'd actually do it."

I smiled, "Thanks Mase, I that's it right? Cause its really cold out here, I hope you find out if it's true."

I turned towards the door and started walking; Mason's gaze was practically burning my back. As expected he caught my arm, "Wait…"

I slowly turned around to face him, he was closer than I thought, I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself but his blue eyes were so mesmerizing so I looked down, "Mase…"

Mason softly tipped my chin up with his slightly shaking finger, he swallowed hard, "Rose… you know I've wanted to do this ever since I found out I was alive again..."

I groaned internally but my world was now buried in his dreamy eyes, I whispered, "Do it then."

Mason kissed me and I must say that I felt fireworks, and I was sure I wasn't forcing them to come. I tipped on my toes and flung my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my waist and I moaned lightly against his lips, then I quickly pulled away, I stepped as far away from him as I could, until I hit the door.

I stared at him with utter shock and accusation.

Mason hung his head and licked his lips, "Wish that I could say I'm sorry…"

I just shook my head in disbelief, "I wanted it…"

Mason suddenly looked up, he swallowed deeply, "And I wonder why it took my dying and coming back again for you to realize that."

I shook my head, "Mason this is wrong, you know I'm with Adrian."

He bit his lip saucily, "As you said Rose, you wanted it."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't come on to me!" I gritted my teeth.

Mason nodded furiously and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Save it Rose, and tell the others I'm gone." He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Remember, he'll never be able to love you like I would. He isn't the god he claims to be."

My eyebrow furrowed in confusion as I watched Mason walk away, then I shook my head and went back into the building touching my lip and realizing the cold went away when I kissed Mason.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian took his sweater of and put it on me, he frowned, "Gosh Rose, your turning blue and shivering like crazy."

My teeth chattered, "Ser-seriously? I d-didn't rrreaaa…"

Adrian put a finger on my lips, "Shh… your cold, don't speak, it'll make it worse."

I nodded and sat down feeling a twinge of guilt because I'd just kissed Mason. Just look at him, he was so concerned about me. It'd break his heart into pieces if he ever found out somehow, he cared for me.

I rocked back and forth in the chair slowly slipping into a dream, Adrian's face was contorted and warping and then it was gone. Someone had gripped my arm lightly.

I looked up into Mason's smiling blue eyes, "Hello beautiful."

My cheeks flushed slightly, even in my dreams he made me blush, "Hi."

Mason grinned then bent his head down and kissed me, I kissed back passionately and it felt so natural to have his lips pressing against mine like that. Suddenly I pulled back remembering…

I gasped, "I can't do this Mase."

He looked at me strangely, "Why not?"

I crossed my arms, "I'm with Adrian."

Mason frowned, "I thought that was over, long time ago."

I blinked, "What are you talking about?"

He swallowed hard then sighed, "You don't remember me catching him and Christian together in bed? Then Lissa finding out and killing herself?"

My eyes widened, "W-What? Lissa's dead? No… it can't be…"

Mason touched my shoulder lightly, "Rose…"

I looked at him with wet eyes, "How did she die?"

He frowned, "She turned Strigoi, and we had to kill her…"

I shook my head violently, "No! No! She'd never do that!"

Suddenly Mason's face started warping and I gasped.

Adrian shook my shoulder, "Rose! Rose! Wake up."

I awake with a start then I realized that I was crying, "What happened Adrian?"

He hugged me, "I think you were having a bad dream."

I nodded and sniffed, "So it was only a dream just a dream? Oh god, please tell me it was a dream."

Adrian frowned, "What was a dream?"

"Lissa…oh god Lissa…."

He touched my cheek, "She's sleeping in the room."

Then I remembered something else from the dream, something Mason had said about Adrian and Christian, I swallowed, "Adrian, I'm going to ask you and Christian a question and answer it honestly."

They nodded and exchanged a side glance.

I inhaled deeply, "How do you feel towards each other?"

Christian was nonchalant as usual, "What do you mean what I feel toward him? We're friends."

Adrian nodded smiling, "Yep, good old buddies."

I clenched my jaw near tears again, "Tell me the truth or else I'll kill both of you and you know I'm capable of doing it!"

They looked at each other and that's all I needed, my hand traveled to my mouth, I scowled, "God no! Fuck no… what the hell you disgusting bastards! You should be ashamed."

Christian's eyes widened, "What are you talking about rose?"

I gritted my teeth, "Bullshit! You know what I'm talking about you fucking faggot! How could you do this to Lissa? Fuck you Adrian, I don't give a damn, but how could you do this to Lissa?"

Christian shrugged, "I love him."

I covered my mouth and started walking to the door, "Don't you dare let Lissa find out about this or else…"

They looked at each other.

I turned toward the door and opened it, "That's not an empty threat."

Christian POV

I didn't know why Rose was freaking out like that. I was kind of happy she found out so I wouldn't have to tell Lissa myself. Maybe I loved Adrian but I still felt something for her. I mean seriously how could I not? She's just such a lovely person to be around, and she was my key to getting the Ozera name back to the rank it was formerly held before my parents screwed up. I wouldn't let Rose ruin everything I've worked so hard for already, that bitch is going down.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian POV

Adrian frowned, "How are we going to prevent Lissa from finding out?"

I sighed, "Are you worrying about her petty threats?"

Adrian shook his head, "I just don't want you getting hurt because of me babe."

Adrian was so naïve sometimes, I loved him but that really got annoying, so I crossed the room and sat next to him.

I held his hand in my hands, "Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. Rose is crazy."

Adrian frowned, "That's what I'm afraid of darling, she's crazy enough to do it."

Rose POV

I sprinted into the dark training room and went at the punching bag with everything I had. The bag popped off of the chain at how hard I was punching it, well no one was here to say I did it.

Mason's voice traveled inside, "Rose, I know you know."

I frowned, "I know what?"

Mason whispered, "The outcome of all of this Lissa, Christian, Adrian… you and I…"

I reddened a little, "The last piece we'll discuss later, definitely, I'm on to you Mason Ashford. But what scares me most is Lissa's fate… wait how did you know that I…?"

I could feel that he'd come closer to me, "Maybe your Adrian can visit your dreams but I can send you dreams."

I felt my way as close to him as I could possibly be, the pull I had toward him was enticing, my hands rested on his chest I could feel his well developed abs muscles through his shirt, "Mase, remember earlier when I said that you came on to me?"

Mason's breath speeded up slightly, "Yeah…"

I put my hand on his pants, "Do you think I'm coming on to you?"

Mason exhaled slowly, "You're not coming on to me, you're turning me on."

I laughed nervously and removed my hand, "Do you still feel that way?"

Mason nodded, "Yes."

I bit my lip, "Well I'm going to kiss_ you_ now."

I stretched up on my toes and kissed him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Adrian POV

Lately my life wasn't running as smoothly as it used to and it's all because of that jealous bitch Mason. He stole my girlfriend and basically ruined my entire life that I had worked so goddamn hard to build, but I know that I'm going to do something very soon, and it's going to be so bad that I'm going to wish I never did it.

Christian sighed next to me in the bed, "Adrian, I've been thinking…"

I stroked his hair, "What?"

He sighed and hesitated slightly, "Well, I've been thinking that we need to get rid of Rose."

I smirked, "And I've been thinking we need to get rid of Mason."

Christian grinned, "Double kill."

I laughed but then I actually thought, "We can't be spontaneous about this, these are trained assassins."

Christian pecked me on the lips, "Good boy, we'll have to find someone who hates Rose, who's a dhampir to train us."

Adrian nodded, "And who could that be…"

We were both quiet in thought for a moment.

Christian suddenly gasped, "That dude who was freakishly in love with crazy Miss Karp… umm god what was his name, he's a guardian…"

I sighed, "Michael…"

Christian smiled, "Mikhail! Mikhail… um Tanner! Yes him… he works at the jail now."

I nodded, "I can get my aunt to do anything."

Christian grinned, "We've got some really dirty work to do."

I smirked, "Dirty work indeed."


	13. Chapter 13

I stretched my arms wide and yawned.

I heard a loud thump, "Ouch! Jesus Rose."

"Mason? Why are you….?" I looked around me, I was under the covers naked and Mason was… I gasped "Oh my god… did we fuck?"

Mason grinned, "We made love."

I got up and put my robe on then started pacing, I had actually slept with someone else other than Dimitri – wince- and I didn't mind because it was Mason. He's the one that I think should've been my first. Not some 25 year old man, I mean now that I think of it, it was kind of disturbing…

Mason touched my shoulder, "You okay?"

I looked into his eyes because I was afraid to look down, "Yes…"

Mason chuckled, his cheek reddening lightly, "I have on pants Rose."

My cheeks flushed deeply, "Just to let you know… I'm happy that we did what we did last night."

Mason smiled and touched my cheek, "Yeah… it was magical I mean for me, that was my… first time, I don't know about you…"

I smiled, "Mase… it was my first time too."

His eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I put my hands on my waist, "What? You expected me not to be a virgin? Thought I was a loose cannon?"

Mason shook his head, "No, no, no! Umm… it's just that I heard that you and that royal Moroi Jesse…"

My cheeks inflated then I blew the air out slowly,, "We did nothing, end of story, I was feeling low, and I let him see my chest, that was it, I'm not a whore."

Mason bit his lip and muttered, "I never implied that you were."

Christian POV

Adrian was sitting there at his desk looking as sexy as usual; I stood in the door way smiling.

He sensed m presence and got up and walked over to me and put his arms around my waist.

I smirked up at him, "Hey, handsome."

He grinned and leaned down and kissed me, sensation filled my body as usual when he did, and my body tingled at just the thought of him being near me.

Adrian pulled away slowly, "We have work to finish babe."

I smirked, "Dirty work."

He nodded, "Yes, by the way I did get to contact that Mikhail dude; he's going to be here in an hour."

I grinned, "Awesome, then we can finally get started with our dirty work, but until then…"

Adrian bit his lip, "You've got a dirty mind."

Lissa POV

I paced back and forth in my dorm room. Where the hell was he? I told him specifically to be here at 6:30 p.m.. Suddenly the door closed, I whipped around, "Finally! Where were you?"

Mason smiled dreamily, "With the love of my life."

I raised an eyebrow and scowled, "And who could that possibly be?"

Mason's mouth twitched, "Who else, my girlfriend."

I looked around the room irritably, "You have a girlfriend? When since?"

He shrugged, "Two days now, it's Rose, and we're madly in love."

My eyes widened, "No… Rose is with Adrian."

Something flashed in his eyes then he scowled and shook his head, "Nope, she's with me, I have proof."

I crossed my arms, "What is that?"

He smirked, "Not a virgin."

I choked, "You're a liar, because Rose would never sleep with you."

Mason frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she loves Adrian!"

I literally booted him out of my dorm, I ran to my hidden stash of beer, and took it all down and blasted my rock music, and had a private dance party.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian POV

There was a loud knocking on my door the moment I predicted there would be, I opened it.

"Hello Mikhail."

His eyes were closed and he smirked, "Ivashkov."

He kept his head hung and closed the door behind him and shut all of the curtains and everything finally he sat down and opened his eyes, I gasped slightly, "Oh my god…" they were ringed with red.

Mikhail hissed and bared his fangs at me, "You will say nothing."

I swallowed hard my hand started shaking slightly, "If you're a… then how did you…?"

He scowled, "Your little faggot isn't as smart as he thinks he is, anyone can get him to break a ward."

I looked at Christian his cheeks flushed with shame, he sighed, "Are you going to kill us?"

Mikhail pursed his lips, "I don't know, maybe, you'd deserve it if I do, who breaks someone in a maximum security school after they've been fired?"

My shoulders slumped in defeat as I took in what I was facing, my life was in Mikhail's hands, and if he decided he didn't want me, which is a slight chance I'd be free. Never knew what the big fuss was about killing off a royal Moroi… Strigoi were just completely insane and I don't even know if they have minds because they work so spontaneously, but their spontaneous moves are always smart. Guess it's what makes us so damn scared of them-trust me I'm damn scared of them. Just look at those red rings around his eyes, if they were contacts, I wouldn't buy except for Halloween. And their voices are still the same but there's always this cold sinister ring to it like they're trying to boast that they've drunken Moroi blood and that they're soulless demons.

Mikhail hissed, "Why are you looking at me like that Ivashkov? Do you have a problem?"

My face masked horror, "Of course not…"

He sneered, "Good now let's get to talking of how I'm going to kill this Hathaway girl, she broke her promise to me."

Rose POV

There was loud breathing and then brisk knocking on the door, I got up to look through the peephole, crap too short, "Who's there?"

The person panted, "It's me… Mason."

I quickly unlocked the door, Mason fell in and there was a deep gash on his left arm, I bit my lip holding back tears, "Who did this?"

Mason winced, "They're coming to take you out Rose… for good this time!"

I frowned and started cleaning his cut, "I don't know what you're talking about but I want to know who did this to you, Mase. This is horrible; I want to get who did this…"

Mason shook his head, and bit his lip, "No you don't…"

I wiped my eyes, "Mase… pleased tell me who did this and why?"

He sighed, "Lissa did it, okay? She was upset…"

I was holding my breath, "Why was she upset?"

Mason sighed, "I told her about us."

My eyes widened and I bit my thumb, "Why would you do that? Oh god, Mason! Now she's definitely going to know something's up! Mase, oh why? I love you but she wasn't supposed to know. Since she found out Adrian and I broke up, she's going to ferret out why Christian is acting so different, and then she's going to kill herself!"

Mason cringed, "I'm sorry!"

I paced around the room with my hand on my face; I was so distressed and I was too worried. If Lissa actually unlocked the secret chest that was in the closet all of us were screwed, me Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Mason, and it would all be Adrian's fault. Why did he have to like boys? If you ask me I think it's really disgusting, if you're going to cheat on your girlfriend, cheat on her with a girl, not a boy because that's just really horrible.

Mason sat there staring at the floor, he swallowed, "So what are we going to do?"

I sighed, "Stop her from finding out."

Lissa POV

I was hyperventilating, had already cut my hair in a bob and dyed the ends black, I was preparing for search, and I would take a lot of me that I didn't have. Christian was cheating on me, I was now sure of it, and I positively knew Adrian had something to do with it and that's why Rose broke up with him. Maybe he introduced Christian to the girl so he could have a shot with me, but Rose would pay too. How dare she not tell me… oh yea, I was avoiding her?

The presence was near and just as I reached the door the person knocked, I opened it up and Eddie walked into the room he frowned, "Why am I here again? I don't like the feeling of sneaking in but then again anything for you."

I smirked, "We're going to find out who Christian's doing the naughty with."


	15. Chapter 15

Lissa POV

I'd watched Eddie pace back and forth restlessly about a hundred times and I was getting quite annoyed and frustrated, "Had a light bulb yet?"

Eddie folded his arms and shook his head in frustration, "None of this makes sense Lissa. Something isn't adding up, this isn't a normal scheme at all, this job is too arduous for me, Lissa."

My eyes widened and I gripped his arm and whispered lethally through gritted teeth, "I don't care if it takes you forever to do it you will! No one breaks a promise made to a princess, unless you'd like to pay the consequences."

Eddie winced at the sharp appearance of my fangs and nodded sadly, "Yes Lissa."

I let go of his arm, "Good boy."

Eddie hung his head and gently fingered the scars from my nails digging into his flesh.

Rose POV

Mason was breathing sexily in my ear, "Give in babe, stop trying to restrain yourself."

Silent shudders rippled down my spine at his nearness, my mind was telling me 'no', but my body was saying 'fuck yeah', I groaned in protest at his persistence, "No Mase… work remember, if you come up with an idea, you won't even have to beg me darling."

Mason pouted and sighed, "Why don't you make a plan with Adrian, fake a make-up… tell Lissa that your break-up was all a misunderstanding, you know what I'm getting at babe."

I nodded thoughtfully, "And he'd have to go through with it." I smirked and smacked his ass, "Good job."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Now about that promise…"

I groaned in protest and pouted. As I studied Mason's body and stance fully, his expectant expression, the stray strands of his unruly fiery red hair that fell into his face, making his crystal blue eyes shine. My expression softened, and I remembered that his witty attitude was one of the things that I loved most about him. I smiled warmly and rolled my eyes, "I'm going to get myself in trouble making all these promises but this one I won't break, not a promise to you."

Mason grinned and pinned me to the floor. I raised an eyebrow, "No time to get to the bed babe?"

He shook his head making more hair fall into his eyes and he growled sexily, "Yes…but I've got you right where I want you."

I smirked up at him and kissed him.

Adrian POV

We were tied to wooden chairs in my bedroom facing each other, Mikhail was smirking at us, held one small bag on human blood over our heads, wherever the bag went, our eyes went. Christian and I hadn't had blood for four days now, and I don't think we'd ever taste it again.

Christian spat at Mikhail, "Fuck you! The staff are going to soon notice us missing and are going to look for us, and-"

Mikhail got all up in his face, his sinister red eyes holding a million threats in each one, "And tell them what? You and your faggot were attempting murder and sought help from a Strigoi, which, don't forget, you broke into the school. Sure they'll help you."

Christian and I exchanged a wary glance, and I sighed, "So what do we do?"

Mikhail shrieked, "We wait! Be patient!"

Christian and I hung our heads and I wondered why the hell I got myself into this. I was finding a way out, I didn't want Rose neither Mason dead. And now that I really gave it thought… I didn't want Christian either."


	16. Chapter 16

Rose POV

Mason handed me my bathrobe, I jumped slightly and gasped, "Hey! Dude… seriously, you watched me shower?"

He grinned, enjoying my surprised expression, "Yes, it was quite interesting."

I grabbed the robe from him and wrapped it around me and started walking out of the door, "How'd you get in?"

He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. How did he get in here when the door was locked? I swear that I did not give him a spare key- shit I didn't even have a spare key! Mason suddenly started laughing making me jump again, I squinted my eyes angrily at him.

Mason raised his eyebrows, "Rose, seriously?"

I folded my arms across my chest and pursed my lips waiting.

He sighed with a hint of a smile still playing on his lips, "I never left."

I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was blushing really deeply. I gave a short nervous laugh and punched his shoulder playfully, "Of course you didn't babe! ….wait you didn't leave? Why?"

Mason rubbed his shoulder, "Ouch. I didn't leave because it was too late, I slept on the couch."

Adrian POV

I had used the strongest compulsion I could summon up, and I had made Mikhail set me free while Christian was sleeping and I was running like hell. Who could help me? I stopped in my tracks and bent over panting then I sighed helplessly. The one person that could help me I'd betrayed her. I hung my head and groaned in detest knowing what I'd have to do.

I grudgingly strutted up the steep staircase and knocked briskly on the metal door, she was so damn over protected.

After a while of knocking she opened the door her eyes had blood in them and she growled, "Adrian."

Lissa POV

My emotions were out of whack and only my sense stopped me from killing him, "Why are you here?"

Adrian frowned and he slowly stepped inside, his word came out in a rush, "Please Lissa I'm begging you, I really need your help. There's a Strigoi in my room and he has Christian roped to a chair."

I scowled, "I don't care, now bow down to me. You're my bitch now."

Adrian slowly got down to the floor, "Okay. Will you help me?"

The thought slowly occurred to me, "Why is Christian in your room…"

Adrian looked up slowly, "I'm so so sorry Lissa. Seriously, it wasn't my plan, but that doesn't mean I had to go along with it…"

I gripped his head, "What plan Adrian!"

Adrian shook, "We had an affair…"

My whole body froze as I took in the information, Christian didn't cheat on me with a girl, neither did Adrian set him up, Adrian was with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian POV

Mikhail was breathing down my neck ready to take another feeding off of me, "So your little lover boy left you to be the scapegoat eh? How does that make you feel?"

I hung my head because I would not let someone like him get the best of me. Yeah Adrian left me, so what? If he was still the boy I fell in love with he would come back for me. I'd give him one more day, if not… then I'd take up Mikhail on his offer. "He's going to come back for me, will people who are going to take you out. Not to dinner, but as in kill you, for good."

Mikhail cackled and rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt the boy is coming back for you. The guy never felt as much for you as you do for him, it's quite obvious."

I flipped him off with a snarky grin on my face.

His red rimmed irises widened and he hissed and sunk his sharp fangs into my neck.

Rose POV

I grabbed my coat quickly, slipped on my sandals and rushed out the door without looking up; I bumped into something hard and looked up, just who I expected. I exhaled slowly, "Mason."

Mason gasped, "God Rose!"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts then sighed and pushed him out of my way rushing up the steep staircase I heard Mason's voice traveling distantly behind me but I ignored it, I said Lissa's room number over repeatedly in my mind. Finally I got there and practically knocked down the door.

Seconds later a violent Lissa pulled me in the door and slammed it close, "Take a seat, took you long enough to get here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Lissa POV

I rolled my eyes who did this girl think she was anyway? First she kept a secret from me that was more than my business, now she wanted to come to my place with an attitude?

"Just shut it Rose, you aren't putting yourself in a better place by talking."

Rose sighed and gritted her teeth, "What's up with you Liss?"

I dug my nails into my arms and inhaled slowly and enjoyed the feeling of hot tears stinging my eyes, "Seriously Rose? You should tell me why I'm like this. Adrian? Adrian get your dick sucking ass out here!"

"Lissa… just calm down okay? He's not worth it and neither is Adrian. And sure as hell I am not."

I blinked repeatedly letting the tears out, "Don't tell me what's good for me cause you didn't tell me when you had the chance!"

Rose hung her head, "Lissa… please forgive me, I swear I only did it for your good. I thought that it would be better for you if you didn't find out… turns out I was wrong. I swear that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You should know that by now. Are you going to let Christian and Adrian ruin our friendship Liss?"

"Rose… just stop it please you are not helping anything okay?"

Adrian scratched his hair, "So now that she's here … what's the plan?"

I paced and gently licked my fangs, "Well Eddie should be here in a minute, and with those two we can take out Mikhail."

Adrian raised his eyebrows and bit his lip, "And save Christian."

"Yes… but he's mine when we get him. When I'm done with him I doubt you'll want him anymore dear."

Rose fidgeted in her chair, "Wait… so you guys dragged me here so I could help you kill my friend? Who's supposedly a Strigoi now, so you can get Christian back? Sorry to burst your bubble but I think we are going to be a bit late to save the guy. If we're talking about the same Mikhail, Strigoi or not he would've killed him already."

I scowled at Rose, she hadn't even done anything and she was pissing me off already, "Maybe I'll get him to kill you."

Adrian smirked at me, "Oh wait- that's the bargain isn't it? Your life for his. Then after he kills you, we're going to let Eddie kill him."

I smirked back at him, but some of this still didn't sound straight to me, a life for a life, for another life. Then that would leave me Eddie, Adrian, and Christian. But what would happen to Eddie and I?

My eyes cautiously drifted to Rose. She had that expression on her face that said "I'm ready to kill but only if you try to kill me first". I shuddered lightly, what was I doing?

Rose POV

There was one thing that Lissa was so naïve not to see, if Adrian's "plan" worked she had no happy ending. They planned for her and Eddie to die to and then they'd run off into the sunset like the pathetic little fags they were. But they all knew deep inside that they wouldn't win. They couldn't beat Rose Hathaway."

Christian POV

Mikhail slapped me again and blood seeped out of the corners of my mouth and I spat it at him, "What the fuck do you want from me anyway?"

Mikhail grabbed my collar, "It's not what I want from you remember? Our deal… if they bring her to me your free. I want to make Rose Hathaway feel pain, actually feel it. I want to annihilate her, wipe all evidence of her existence off of this earth completely… for good."


	18. Chapter 18

Christian POV

My throat bubbled with laughter that had to escape, who did this guy think he was?

"What's the fucking joke?" Mikhail hissed.

"Oh maybe I didn't hear you right but you said you plan on annihilating Rose. Am I right?"

The corners of his lips curled up into a sinister smirk and he nodded. "Yes I did, and I will."

Mason POV

I ran up the stairway as fast I could but damn that girl could run fast! I wonder where the fire was, because Rose was definitely not at the top of the stairs waiting for me. Now here was the hard part… I knew that Lissa's room was on this floor so Rose had to go there, but unfortunately I couldn't remember which door! Ah this one… urm nope… that one… no… god. Shit I am so lost… I guess I'll have to make a lucky guess. Here I go…

Lissa POV

My head snapped up hastily as a knock sounded on my door. "Everyone quiet. That must be Eddie and he's not to suspect anything."

"Why are you even doing this, Liss?" Rose asked hysterically.

"I said shut up!"

Mason POV

I let out a long breath of relief as I saw it was Christian who opened the door… he looked dead.

"Hello Mason." Christian greeted tiredly.

"Hey dude, everything okay? You don't look like your normal charismatic self today."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

I scratched my hair feeling nervous from the way he was looking at me. "Well… I was looking for Lissa's room because Rose would be there. This is Lissa's room right?"

"Listen Mason," Christian leaned closer, "I need you to do me a favor-"

Christian POV

Mikhail was breathing down my neck again and it was getting fucking annoying. "Christian get the boy to bring his girlfriend to me or you are dead."

I peered at Mason through my bloodshot eyes, "I need you to bring Rose and Lissa here… I need them… I'm, I'm weak Mason. My life depends on you."

Mason's face distorted with confusion but he nodded anyway, "Okay dude."

When Mason left Mikhail pulled me back into my chair and there was the annoying breathing down my neck again.

"Are you gay dude?" I had to ask.

Mikhail hissed, "Don't get me confused with your fuck-mate."

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically, he was a cheeky son of a bitch, "what a lame attempt at a joke. But I wasn't trying to be funny, stop breathing down my neck like your wooded and I won't ask you again."

Mikhail stared at me incredulously and threatened, "Well you better hope your redhead comes through or your contract is up."

Eddie POV

Lissa pulled me into the room so quickly that everything was just a blur when the scene before me pieced together.

"Why is Rose tied up?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter, just know that if you don't cooperate she won't be the only one tied up. Understood?"

Before I could answer she and Adrian were walking me through the steps of what I would have to do.

Rose POV

Lissa and Adrian had really gone too far getting Eddie into this, the guy had a bright future. And this whole charade was just so messed up that I didn't know who the real mastermind behind this was anymore.

Eddie gave me a knowing look and I nodded back subtly in reply. We were unwiring this junk.

"Kill me." I pleaded exasperated.


	19. Chapter 19

Mason POV

As I started running towards Lissa's room, I untimely remembered that I didn't know which room was Lissa's. I closed my eyes took in a deep breath and suddenly I knew where to go. Up the second staircase, and the last door on the floor.

I knocked urgently on the door and it soon flew open and someone pulled me inside.

"What the heck?" I looked around the room at everyone's pale faces. "Whoa… _what _is going on here?"

Adrian POV

I released Mason and I wanted answers, why was he here? "No Mason, the question is why are you here?"

Mason sighed and the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Christian needs you guys, Lissa and Rose actually, he says he's weak. It looks like the life has been drained out of him like seriously… you're going to help him right?"

Lissa snorted, "I'm not going to help him. What he's getting is what he deserves."

I looked at Lissa skeptically and pulled her aside. "Maybe you guys should go, this might be our only chance to get our way."

Lissa bit her lip and thought for a while then nodded. "Okay. But you guys are coming too."

I grinned, I was so damn excited. "It all ends today."

Lissa POV

I nodded but I wasn't feeling so confident about this anymore. I was wrecked, totally wrecked and there was possibly no way that I would be able to keep my head in the game. And one slip-up could cause me my life, because I didn't have enough strength to take down a new-born Strigoi. No one knew what was waiting for us in that room when we went, we were walking into this with our eyes closed and we were just going with the flow. But what we were doing was reckless as hell and wouldn't end nicely, I could feel it.

"Okay, we'll all go to Christian, but be prepared for anything. And whatever you do don't scream."

Rose POV

This shit was complicated and for now and I had to cooperate and stick to my plan. And if it ran smoothly, everyone would make it out alive… everyone but Mikhail, oh that bastard would pay.

I feigned a stressed groan. "I don't want to go, you'll have to kill me first."

Eddie gripped my neck, "You're going to get your death wish soon enough, just listen to Lissa or you'll be sorry that you didn't."

My neck burned at his tight hold. "Okay… I'll listen."

Lissa smiled, "Great. Let's go."

Christian POV

Mikhail was whistling this annoying tune but ever since my little joke he'd stop breathing down my neck. The burning in my throat was stronger than ever and I could barely get a word out.

"Come on dude, cut me some slack. I'm a fucking vampire."

Mikhail examined his nails and laughed pitiless, "Of course I know that silly, and you're not just any vampire. You're a Moroi, a royal Moroi to be exact."

"Huh," I rolled my eyes, "Not many still count me as one."

Mikhail made his way toward my chair and I felt his fangs graze my neck. "Reputation doesn't matter, you still own the blood."

"You sick motherf- " I was cut off by Mikhail as a knock sounded on the door.

He gasped in excitement then smirked, "Well done redhead."


	20. Chapter 20

Rose POV

"Wait!" I gasped, shit were they really trying to get us killed weren't they?

Lissa sighed and looked immediately drained, when last had she fed? "What now Rose?"

"You guys don't know how strong Mikhail is...please tell me that you brought a stake or some type of defense?"

Adrian POV

She was right as always, what the hell was I thinking? Now I knew, I wasn't doing this all to save Christian or even myself for this matter, I was doing it for her. It was a way of apologizing without having to get down on my knees and plead forgiveness that I really didn't deserve.

I glanced at Lissa wearily. "Give me a second?" Without waiting for an answer I pulled Rose aside regardless of her obvious protesting. "Don't you even want to hear what I have to say, Rose?"

She turned away from me completely avoiding direct eye contact. "Well Adrian I don't think there's any choice in this right? Say what you got to say."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair, "The thing about Christian and I…"

"Look Adrian," she turned to look up at me, "you did what you wanted to. No one forced you."

My heart cried out to her, I so badly wanted to just hold her and tell her that everything was ok. But she was right- the deed was done. "Rose…maybe I can't take back what I did, but I swear that never in my life would I have wanted to hurt you."

"Adrian…it's just too late now." She said softly.

I cupped her face whether she wanted me to or not."Look Rose, when I go in there I don't know what's going to happen or what won't. But whatever does I want you to know that I still love you and nothing can jeopardize that. No stupid fling with a guy that I don't even care about, not even that. And…" I looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Not even if you don't love me back."

I could feel her breathing quicken and I knew that I'd hit my mark. "Adrian…I don't understand you. Why did you do it then? While you were with me."

I sighed, I knew that she wouldn't let me off this easy; she was in fact Rose Hathaway. "I really didn't mean to, I mean Lissa and Christian were fighting and he showed up to my room one night and he was drunk and well so was I then when we woke up next to each other in the morning…"

"What?" she whispered.

"I didn't know what had happened until Christian told me. He came again a week later; I didn't want to break the guy so I'd make sure I was drunk or high every time he came. I don't like guys Rose, I 'd never be a fucking faggot."

Rose stared at me for awhile seeming at war with herself. "Well if you love me as much as you say, I guess you should prove it then."

Rose POV

Adrian leaned forward and kissed me with those soft familiar lips that I didn't know that I missed so much until right now. But I didn't kiss him back; I couldn't not after what he did to me. I wouldn't do it to Mason, because I was still with him whether Adrian agreed or not, and it didn't matter if I loved him because that's just how life went.

"Adrian, I can't." I hung my head.

Adrian was perplexed, "Why not?"

I took in a deep breath and sighed, "Because Adrian, I've moved on."

Mason appeared wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me softly. "Yeah she's moved on, now you should probably get to saving Christian out of this mess you put him in."

Adrian's bland facial expression was heart-wrenching as he nodded and walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Christian POV

I desperately needed an intervention like yesterday. I'd really spoken to quick because there was this dead guy breathing down my fucking neck again! Where were those guys? I thought Mikhail said that they had come.

My back tautened as his cold finger lingered on my Adam's apple. "Would you cut it out already?"

Mikhail chuckled as his finger ran down my bare back. "No, this is surprisingly quite gratifying faggot."

I smirked; maybe this was my chance of escaping. "Hmm, really?"

"Yes…" he trailed off.

I pulled him towards me with my foot. "Maybe you'd like to try something else… something that is extremely pleasurable, even for Strigoi."

"I don't think that is possible Ozera." He rolled his eyes then quickly focused them back on mine.

"Aha," I chuckled, "that is where you are wrong."

He raised his eyebrows, "I am?"

I nodded and cupped his stone hard face. "I could show you…for a price that is."

"A price?" he mused, "And that would happen to be…?"

I pursed my lips and did some exaggerated thinking and traced the outline of his lips. "My freedom."

Mikhail narrowed his eyes, "Only if you prove me wrong."

"Sure," I smiled, "A bargain is a bargain. First…untie me."

He hesitated at first but did it. "Okay, now what?"

I stood up and took charge. "Sit in the chair and close your eyes."

When he did I sat on his lap and ran my hand up his thigh slowly snaking my way to his zipper. He tensed and caught my hand.

"No, no. That was supposed to happen just relax."

Mikhail sighed, "I'm not too sure about this anymore."

I put a finger over his lips, gosh he was so whiny. "Shh…just close your eyes and relax." I kissed him lightly and was careful not to show my disgust. I instantly felt his stature go lax and I started to work at his zipper again.

Adrian POV

Never in my life had I been rejected, well now I knew how it felt because Rose sure took care of that. My mind was reeling from all of the thoughts I was trying to fit in it at once. Rose had rejected me, to be with the dead guy. At least that made two of them now. They could fight the dark forces and creepy shadows together? No that sounded stupid, I just needed a release. My body was telling me to go in there and save Christian while everyone else was temporarily distracted but my conscience was saying that if I went in there, there was a 5 percent chance that I was coming back out alive.

I turned around as I felt a hand on my back, of course it was Rose she was too short to reach my shoulder. "Adrian."

"Hey," I smiled, "what's up?"

But she wasn't smiling, her expression was deftly strict. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. We're not letting you go in there."

"Why not Rose?" she was seriously pissing me off now. "It's not like you actually care if I get killed in there. You win okay? You've deflated my ego, and for once in my life I feel like I have no reason live. Can't you just leave me alone now?"

She flinched, and I instantaneously regretted my poor choice of words. "I do care for you Adrian…I actually love you. But you hurt me Adrian, how do you expect me to forget that?"

I was pleading now. "Please try Rose, forgive and forget remember? Do you think I'd throw away all those months of trying to get you to notice me?"

Rose POV

As I stared up into his genuine emerald eyes I knew with my whole heart that I believed him and nothing could jeopardize that but I wouldn't leave Mason.

I sighed, "I don't know Adrian, but this isn't what we need to be worrying about right now. We've been sidetracked enough and now we need to get back on board. We have to save Christian and kill Mikhail."


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Well my dear dudes/dudettes The Promise is finally coming to an end. I am immensely grateful for your support! Even though you haven't reviewed for the last two chapters ( where's the motivation?) I'm still uploading my fucking story. Shabooyah. Fluffy turtle backpacks. Unicorns and Emo-Faeries. Those who are actually still reading enjoy however much is left of The Promise.

P. Guys!


	23. Chapter 22

Christian POV

The only thing that could be heard in this room was Mikhail's dead silence no pun intended. Ok so I'd brought up my part of the bargain which meant it was time to skedaddle. So I get up slowly out of the chair and start for the door, baby steps just in case a certain Strigoi decides to back out on the plan. Two more steps, shit I'm actually going to make it? My hand reaches the door handle when…

"Where do you think you're going Ozera?"

I gripped the knob, "Somewhere that isn't this stinking place."

"Right," he laughed, "that's where you _think _that you're going."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? Let's see who's right then." And I kicked that mofo in his crotch and opened the door and ran as fast as my skinny legs could take me.

When I was at the end of the block I looked back to see if Mikhail was following and he wasn't but Lissa, Rose, dead guy number two, Eddie, and… Adrian.

"Guys you have to…" 'go back' I was about to say but was cut off by Lissa's overly affectionate hugs.

"Oh Christian are you alright? I heard that Strigoi was torturing you… oh you look pale. Can I heal you?"

Rose touched her shoulder lightly, "Not yet Liss, we need to focus on getting rid of Mikhail which means you, Christian, and Adrian need to go back to your room okay?"

She nodded, "Okay let's go Christian."

The words came out blurred and worn out in my ears, I peered at her. "What? What… did you…?"

And everything went black.

Rose POV

Eddie and I had turned around to go back for Mikhail while Adrian and Lissa carried Christian to Lissa's room. We were walking down the block and that queasy feeling that I got when Strigoi were near hadn't come yet and I decided to converse with Eddie.

"So…what are we going to kill him with?"

Eddie scratched his hair while his forehead crinkled from worry. "I don't know Rose. First we have to find him eh?"

I nodded, he was right, and if one of us died the other was going down too. "Right, of course."

Twenty minutes later after searching the whole campus we saw that the wards were broken.

"He got away Eddie." I frowned.

Eddie sighed, "Don't worry about it, right now we have to get these fixed first. He won't be able to get in again because I'm sure those jackasses have the mind to not let him in."

"Right… but one thing. How are we going to get the wards fixed back?"

"We are going to have to tell Kirova what happened. You do know that right?"

I shook my head, "But Eddie, we can't. Christian and Adrian would get in loads of trouble. They could get kicked out."

Eddie took my hand, "And if that happens it's exactly what they deserve Rose. They let a Strigoi into the Academy, they risked the lives of the other Moroi here." He tightened his grip, not to mention Lissa."

I bit my lip at the mention of Lissa; her life was really put in danger. I hoped she could find a way to forgive Christian and Adrian someday.

"Do you want to go now?"

"No…" I shook my head, "I've got something to do."

"Okay talk to you later then."

Adrian POV

Lissa and Christian were in her bedroom doing God knows when someone knocked on the door. I knew it wasn't my place to let open the door but I did anyway to see Rose.

"Urm hi," I cleared my throat, "Lissa's in her room with Christian."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm not here for Lissa or Christian Adrian. Can we talk for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stepped outside closing the door behind me.

She looked up at me with wide eyes"

"Adrian, I still love you, a lot. Like with my whole heart. And I know that you still love me too."

With no hesitation I took her hands, "What about Mason, Rose?"

She smiled grimly, "You weren't thinking about that before."

"Uh yeah…" I hung my head, "about that…"

"It's okay, I broke up with him. Well it was a mutual decision, he actually found someone else can you believe it? Mason getting over me? I'm irresistible, I'm like Aphrodite."

I laughed and swept her off of her feet playfully and planted one on her. "More like fucking Venus."

"Hey!" she poked my nose, "Venus is like the Roman version of Aphrodite."

We laughed and kissed for a while after that and I pulled away. "Let's elope Rose. You could me my ass-kicking guardian wife, and we could have little Ivashkovs."

She laughed softly but frowned, "But then I'd never graduate to become a guardian."

"So what? I have enough money for both of us and a thousand kids. So? What do you say Rose?"

"Well…"

(To be continued in next chapter, the last chapter!)


	24. Chapter 23

(THREE MONTHS LATER)

Rose POV

My mother had told me when I was young that I'd never get married and never have a life of my own, because my life was owed to the Moroi. And I had never questioned why my life was owed to the Moroi, but I've got news for you Mom, there are only two Moroi who I would be willing to die for anymore. They are Vasilisa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned from plain grey to vivid hues of violet, yellow, pink orange and other bright colors. The colors soon morphed into a detailed room of captivating portraits, but the most eye-catching item of all was the fine man that stood before me with a glorious smile plastered on his face.

The angelic featured man stood approximately two inches away from me and his cool breath caressed my cheeks bringing out a striking blush. "Hello Rose."

I would've swooned if it was my thing, but no, instead a goofy grin broke over my face as I admired this beautiful man. "Hello." I said, voice coming out unusually high pitched.

He chuckled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear staring down at me with his smoldering emerald eyes. "You seem happy to see me."

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck since I couldn't reach his hair. "Oh I am, always."

He leaned his head down more so I could run my hands through his hair and his lips were so close I could kiss them… "I affect you this way, even in your dreams?"

I groaned in exasperation, my angel could be so difficult sometimes. "Yes Adrian," I whined, "I think I should be able to kiss you now."

"You don't have to ask," he said smooth and seductively, "I'm all yours to have. Anywhere, anytime…anyway you want me."

I suppressed a moan as I purposefully locked my lips with his tangling my fingers in his silky hair and pouted as he pulled away gently.

"Rose," he whispered my name like a prayer. "This is only a dream, remember?"

I flushed and nodded, "Well you better let me sleep so I can wake up when the time comes to actually see you?"

He grinned, "Eager are we? I know I'm irresistible but god, Rose, help a guy out here?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "Disconnect the dream now, Adrian. Good night."

Adrian POV

Wow, I totally don't understand women. Even after being engaged for two months she still confuses me, one second she's all over me, then she's telling me to leave. I guess that's why I love her so much, I actually have something to care about. Well if she thinks her mood swings are going to scare me off she definitely has the wrong guy. Unlike Christian, I never have to doubt my lady's feelings for me, and she promised to run away with me as soon as she got her guardian mark. The ceremony was coming very quick, it was just hours away and I thought that my visitation would do her some good. Apparently, I was depriving her off her beauty sleep. Being the gentleman that I am I let her have sleep because she wouldn't be getting anymore when she married me…oh I'd make sure of that.

Rose POV

The back of my neck was stinging like it never had before, I had just got my guardian mark, and the thought wouldn't go away. I'd either be reminded by someone congratulating me again, or the damned thing would blaze up randomly. I'd had hugs and smiles from everyone except for one person…and he was standing at the door in the back waiting for me. I ran to him forgetting the stinging sensation of the tattoo and jumped into his arms.

"Congratulations, baby." Adrian whispered in my ear.

I beamed, "Thanks, yours meant the most by the way."

He leaned around me searching the crowd, "Where's Lissa?"

"With Christian, she couldn't stay mad at him if we paid her a fortune."

He shook his head in amusement at my disgust. "Not like you could stay mad at me."

"You don't want to challenge me Mr. Ivashkov." I grinned.

He arched his eyebrow and shook his head, "There's a private jet waiting outside. Any last goodbyes?"

I looked around at my friends, colleagues and teachers that I was leaving behind. "No. But my stuff…"

"Are already loaded. Ready to go Mrs. Ivashkov?"

I nodded and smiled solemnly, "Yes, anything for you."

As we flew away from St. Vladimir's Academy I looked out the jet window soaking in my last memory of the place that held all of my memories and secrets , a tear ran down my cheek as I watched it fade away.


End file.
